


puppy love

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [25]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: "Dumpling's a particular dog, okay?" -Daisy Johnson, probably





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You'd be a great mom."

"Linc, babe, make sure you don't get the Purina, you know how Dumpling gets over eating that stuff --" Daisy stopped when she saw the several bags of organic dog chow in the bag and Lincoln giving her a bemused look. 

"I remember," he said wryly, grinning, "and I also got the rawhide chew bone, the polyester dog bed, and the no-tears dog shampoo. You know we don't have to get him no-tears, right?" 

Daisy wrung her hands. "I just don't want him to be in any danger!" Pouting, she directed her own puppy eyes at Lincoln. "He swallowed the 084. He's seen enough trauma." 

"I think May tripping over him and cursing for ten minutes straight was more traumatic than the 084," Lincoln laughed, pulling Daisy close and kissing her head. "You'd be a great mom, you know that?" 

Daisy swallowed. Sure, she was overprotective over Dumpling. But she was just doing her duty as an agent -- caring for an 084. (Never mind that the pug had passed it weeks ago.) It was what anyone would do...right? 

"You would be," Lincoln repeated, and kissed her cheek this time. She blushed. "Trust me. That dog is in the best hands."


End file.
